


Between Hunger and Lust

by paynesgrey



Category: V (2009)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Lisa tries to control her true nature around Tyler.





	Between Hunger and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Yielding" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

When her mother tells her she’s proud of her, Lisa learns to exercise self-control. Tyler is delicious; she likes tasting him and touching the warmth inside his mouth. She looks into his eyes and sees his desire, and she smiles, feeding his perception that she wants him exclusively above all the other human males. He yields to her, and the more he longs for her, the more her mother trusts her to have a pinnacle role in her plan.

However, sometimes Tyler gets too close, and Lisa has to pull away and stop herself. The line she treads becomes thin, and Lisa struggles to quell her instincts. (The teeth have come out so quick, razor sharp that snap and ache to prick the tip of his tongue.) She can live with the disgust, and mechanically, she pushes away the nauseating wave of his lust from her thoughts. She takes a deep breath. She smiles prettily, and she trusts that if he notices anything odd in her behavior, he’ll see it as a part of her alien design, that she’s just a space girl who’s learning his human ways.

It’s the hunger she finds difficult to control. Tyler feels tender, and the pulsating veins below his skin call to her. Her emotions flare, and she stops when she remembers her mother’s words.

With expression, there’s a fine line between hunger and lust. The reactions can be so similar, her mother tells her, that a human will not notice. It’s this thought that helps Lisa resist her nature, and to her benefit, Tyler doesn’t suspect anything.

He’s smitten and naïve, and Lisa uses that to her advantage. She continues to taste him; it’s what her mother wants, and Tyler will never know what Visitor women really desire from the men they choose.


End file.
